Skin
by marchingbandfreak
Summary: my first songfic with the song Skin By Rascal Flatts. Enjoii


**Here is my first ever oneshot songfic. The song just popped into my head and I knew I wanted to write something with it. So TA DA, here it is. The song is Skin by Rascal Flatts. In the song the girls name is Sarah Beth, but don't take any notice in the name. I don't want to change the song just to fit the story. Please review and tell me how you like it. I am still working on Uncle From Hell, so continue reading that one too.**

_Sarah Beth is scared to death  
_

_To hear what the doctor will say  
_

_She hasn't been well  
_

_Since the day that she fell  
_

_And the bruises just won't go away_

I looked down. I still had my bruises from when I fell off of my skateboard 2 weeks ago. That didn't feel right. I ran to my mom, explaining what happened and showing her my bruises. She didn't think twice about anything. She just grabbed me and shoved me into the car, bringing me to the doctor.

_So she sits and see waits with her mother and dad  
_

_Flips through an old magazine  
_

_Till a the nurse with a smile  
_

_Stands at the door  
_

_And says will you please come with me_

I sat there, looking around at the other kids in the room. To my left was my mom, worried as ever. To my right was my dad, holding onto my hand tightly. The nurse opened the door and called out "Lily Truscott." We got up and followed her into the room.

_Sarah Beth is scared to death  
_

_Cause the doctor just told her the news  
_

_Between the red cells and white  
_

_Something's not right  
_

_But we're gonna take care of you  
_

I was horrified. The doctor just told me I have cancer. I can't have cancer. I'm only 14. I just can't. But I do. I have no idea how, but I do. He kept saying that they were gonna do the best they could to help me. I sure hoped so.

_Six chances in ten it won't come back again  
_

_With the therapy were gonna try  
_

_It's just been approved  
_

_It's the strongest there is  
_

_I think we caught it in time_

60. 60 were my chances for life. That left 40 towards sickness, and maybe even…death. I silently cried to myself. They caught it in time. In time for what? Salvation? Death?

_Sarah Beth closes her eyes  
_

_She dreams she's dancing  
_

_Around and around without any cares  
_

_And her very first love is holding her close  
_

_And the soft wind in blowing her hair_

I went home and went straight to bed. I dreamed about our upcoming school dance. I didn't have any problems. No cancer. No chemo or radiation having to be done. I just danced. I danced with my first love. My beautiful long blonde hair trailing behind me, not falling out from treatments.

_Sarah Beth is scared to death  
_

_As she sits holding her mom  
_

_Says it would be a mistake  
_

_For someone to take  
_

_A girl with no hair to the prom_

My dream was just a dream. I had no date for the prom. I was a hopeless wreck. I had no hair. What boy likes girls with no hair? None that I know of. All I could think of to do was cry. I cried all night long into the chest of my mom.

_Oh, just this morning right there on her pillow  
_

_Was the coolest of any surprise  
_

_And she cried when she gathered it all in her hands  
_

_The proof that she couldn't deny_

It's starting to come out. My golden locks. My long gorgeous hair. Gone. I held it in my hands, not wanting to throw it away. I cried. I cried hard, finally realizing that this is true. I might die from this.

_Sarah Beth closes her eyes  
_

_She dreams she's dancing  
_

_Around and around without any cares   
_

_And her very first love is holding her close  
_

_And the soft wind is blowing her hair _

I laid my head back down on my pillow. I had the dream again. No troubles. No worries. Just me and my love. I had my again. I loved my hair. Now it's gone for ever. I cried.

_It's a quarter to 7  
_

_That boy's at the door  
_

_Her daddy ushers him in  
_

_And when he takes off his cap  
_

_They all start to cry  
_

_Cuz this morning where his hair had been  
_

_Softly she touches just skin_

There are people who will do crazy things for the ones that they love. People who will shave their heads so their dates don't feel bad the whole night. There is someone out there who will love a girl with no hair. This person was standing at _my _door. But who would've thought it was Oliver, my best friend since we were 4. Not me. But it was. _Oliver's _head was smooth, cleanly shaved, just like mine. He ruined his head, just to make me feel happy. I cried some more.

_They go dancing  
_

_Around and around without any cares  
_

_And her very first true love is holding her close  
_

_And for a moment she isn't scared_

This time it isn't a dream. It is real. I am holding onto the one that I love. Dancing around the gym, leaving all of my troubles and worries behind me. Going on a gentle ride through life, taking Oliver with me.

­

**So, how'd you guys like it? That is a really good song. If you haven't heard it before, listen to it. Sorry if it is bad. I've never done a songfic before. Please review and tell me how it was.**


End file.
